ronpaulfandomcom-20200215-history
District of Columbia
Category:States This is the page for charting a course of action for winning the nomination in District of Columbia. Please use the index below to find your ward. =Strategy for Victory in District of Columbia= Please follow the above link to read and edit detailed plans for a Ron Paul GOP victory in District of Columbia. Also, this area (on this page) can be used to write a brief overview on the strategy. =District and Precinct Maps for District of Columbia= Please follow the above link to read and edit links and instructions for finding district/precinct maps and information for District of Columbia. Please feel free to edit the terminology in this district if it is different. Also, a brief explanation of the district system can be given here. =District of Columbia Organizations and Events= Here are the district wide organizations and upcoming events we need to work on in order to win in District of Columbia. GOP Organizations in District of Columbia *List names and contact information for district wide GOP organizations here. Other Organizations in District of Columbia *List names and contact information for district wide Ron Paul friendly non-GOP organizations here. GOP Upcoming Events in District of Columbia * List names, dates, and information for district wide GOP events here. Other Upcoming Events in District of Columbia HUGE March on Washington, D.C. ''' Saturday, Sept. 15, 2007, 11:30am - METRO CENTER Metro Stop (607 13th St. NW) WHERE & WHEN: Saturday, Sept. 15, 2007. The left-wing marchers will be gathering at 12noon at the White House. '''Ron Paul supporters are going to gather AT 11:30am (please be PROMPT -- we need to be together, in a group, for us to have the maximum impact) at the METRO CENTER Metro Stop (607 13th St. NW). I suggest that you NOT take a car to meet us, unless you want to park somewhere on Constitution Ave. Public transit is the way to go. It is KEY that you exit metro center on the UPPER LEVEL (red line) via the 13th and G exit (furthest west exit -- closest to the white house). SIGNS: He has signs that can accomodate about 15 people, including two LARGE Ron Paul Revolution banners (4 to 6 people if necessary), a large anti-USA PATRIOT Act banner (2 or 3 people if necessary), a "Does Your Breath Stink of Big Government?" sign, a "What Does Government Take From You? $$$" sign, a "You Own Your Life - You Own Your Choices" sign, a "Ron Paul - End the War" sign, and several other Ron Paul signs. PLEASE bring your own sign(s), if you can. He would like to see some "CONSTITUTION DAY - RESTORE IT! Ron Paul 2008" signs, or other Constitution related themes. As this is an anti-War protest, it would be good to have some non-interventionist-themed signs as well. We need to be LARGE, CONCENTRATED, and VISIBLE. The organizers of this march for for PEACE and JUSTICE, and so are we! Peace and Justice best come into fruition by respecting the U.S. Constitution. The peace and justice marchers picked a good time for us to rally -- two days before the 220th Anniversary of the Signing of the Declaration of Independence. WHY: Several people have said, "We can't take part in this rally, because it is organized by left-wingers who want socialized health care and more taxes." YES WE CAN! We are free Americans and can therefore take part in any rally we want to take part in, promoting OUR OWN AGENDA. There is a huge opportunity, and because our Meetup Group is so close to DC, we have a responsibility to represent Ron Paul supporters across the country at this rally. So why do it? (1) For visibility; (2) Because there may be other Republican primary voters in the area -- visitors to DC -- who are in and around town, or perhaps marching in this very rally. At the anti-War rally I was at in 2003, I found several REPUBLICANS against the war; and (3) C-Span is likely to cover this event LIVE. Past District of Columbia events can be archived here. =District of Columbia Grassroots Level... Get Involved!= This is county level action... This is where we win or lose... Remember to get out and get working! Ward One Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Ward One, District of Columbia. Ward Two Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Ward Two, District of Columbia. Ward Three Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Ward Three, District of Columbia. Ward Four Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Ward Four, District of Columbia. Ward Five Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Ward Five, District of Columbia. Ward Six Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Ward Six, District of Columbia. Ward Seven Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Ward Seven, District of Columbia. Ward Eight Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Ward Eight, District of Columbia.